Entre amor e négocios x
by Sophie-sama
Summary: traíção sem sentido,a sociedade pressiona, poderiam existir dois seres que soubessem que eram traídos e continuassem com seus amores, poderiam eles ter algo além de uma amizade... poderiam eles ter a música do seu lado?inukag.
1. traídos

**autora:**_sophie-sama._

**co-autora: **_sophie-sama._

**disclaimer: **_inuyasha&cia são de rumiko takahashi, a música utilizada aqui é da rihanna unfaithful_

**summary:**_kikyou traía inuyasha, este sabia,naraku traía kagome, ela não sabia, o que eles tinham em comum além da traição? eles não sabiam, mas eles sabiam que tinham...só faltava saber o que. INUKAG_

**sobre a fic:**_uma fic antiga minha que eu começei e não terminei, erros gramaticais perdoem, eu ainda não era mto boa em português, história um tanto boa(principalmente o sanxmiro)._

boa leitura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o prologo0oo0o0o0o0o

Seu coque estava perfeito, não havia uma mecha fora do lugar, o vestido vinho de veludo acima do joelho estava em perfeito estado também, igual ao seu sobretudo, tudo estava perfeito, até seu sapato, tudo perfeito, seu noivo no sofá assistindo o jornal em que passava algo sobre seu concorrente de negócios, ela sorriu, se levantou e foi até o noivo, lhe deu um beijo e disse.

- vou sair com meninas viu? Se ficar muito tarde não espere por mim, posso dormir na casa de uma.

-claro, desde que não fique se esfregando em ninguém.

- inuyasha.

- eu sei, você nunca faria isso kikyou.

Ela sorri, um sorriso falso e forçado, da um beijo em inuyasha e um tchau, depois sai do apartamento e vai em direção ao seu corsa vermelho, joga a bolsa no banco do passageiro e liga o carro, quando liga o som aparece uma música dela, sim, kikyou era uma cantora, uma das mais famosas do japão e por fora, essa música ela disse que se inspirou em casais das novelas, mais na verdade foi nela mesma e em inuyasha.

**Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul**

**Cause it seems that wrong**

**Really loves my company**

_História da minha vida  
Procurando o que é certo  
Mas ele continua me evitando  
Culpa na minha alma  
Porque parece que o errado  
Realmente ama minha companhia_

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue****The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

_Ele é mais que um homem  
E isto é mais que amor  
A razão pelo qual este céu é azul  
As nuvens estão passando  
Porque eu fui outra vez  
E para ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira_

**And I know that he knows **

**I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that **

**I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

_E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel  
E isso está matando-o por dentro  
Por saber que eu sou feliz com outro cara qualquer  
Eu consigo vê-lo morrer_

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

_Eu não quero fazer isto outra vez  
Eu não quero mais ser a razão porque  
Toda vez que saio pela porta  
Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro  
Eu não quero magoá-lo mais  
Eu não quero lhe tirar a vida  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another day**

**A kiss up on my cheek**

**He's here reluctantly**

**As if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long**

**Just hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know**

**Where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

_Eu sinto no ar  
Enquanto penteio o meu cabelo  
Preparando-me para outro dia  
Um beijo no meu rosto  
Está aqui reluntantemente  
Perguntando-me se vou chegar atrasada  
Eu falo que não vou demorar  
Só vou ficar com minhas amigas  
Uma mentira que não tinha que contar  
Porque nós sabemos  
Para onde vou  
E nós sabemos muito bem_

**Because I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

_E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel  
E isso está matando-o por dentro  
Por saber que eu sou feliz com outro cara qualquer  
Eu consigo vê-lo morrer_

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door****I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life****I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer done**

Eu não quero fazer isto outra vez  
_Eu não quero mais ser a razão porque  
Toda vez que saio pela porta  
Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro  
Eu não quero magoá-lo mais  
Eu não lhe quero tirar a vida  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

**Our Love, his trust**

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this**

**Anymore (anymore)**

_Nosso amor, sua confiança  
Posso muito bem pegar uma arma e apontar na cabeça dele  
Acabar com isto  
Eu não quero fazer isto outra vez  
Uh  
Outra vez_

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer (a murderer)**_Eu não quero fazer isto outra vez  
Eu não quero mais ser a razão porque  
Toda vez que saio pela porta  
Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro  
Eu não quero magoá-lo mais  
Eu não lhe quero tirar a vida  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

,Inuyasha estava na varanda, viu o carro de kikyou passar rapidamente na direção oposta do shopping, riu um pouco, sabia que ela não iria para o shopping, e nem sair com as amigas, sabia que era traído, mais o que fazer? Se trai-se ela iria perder sua razão, e já pensou se fizer-se um escândalo? O dono da Taishou Records Taishou Inuyasha traído pela sua noiva a cantora Yanamoto kikyou? Ia ser muito hilário, ele volta seu olhar para a televisão, naraku, seu "arquiinimigo" seria com ele que kikyou o traía?

0.o

Kagome estava andando em seu carro, ouvira a música de kikyou, realmente tocante, será que ela traía seu noivo? O inuyasha? Kagome já ouvira falar muito dele, geralmente ela sugeriria um espelho para naku falar mal de inuyasha, ela já havia se cansado, mais ela o amava, e o que havia de mal nisso? Ela havia chegado ao seu destino, seu apartamento, ela entra e logo vê a foto dela e de naku, ele nunca sorria, ela suspirou, e jogou a chave na mesma mesa em que se encontrava a foto, logo uma das empregadas ayume veio falar com ela.

- senhora, já enchi sua banheira e coloquei sais e espuma como à senhora gosta, além de flores de sakura.

- obrigada ayume e, por favor, não me chame mais de senhora.

- mais senhora.

- ayume.

- sim senho... Digo kagome.

Kagome sobe as escadas e vai para o banheiro, começa a se despir, entra na banheira, se arrepiou por causa da água gelada mais logo se acostumou, fechou os olhos e dormiu,acordou um tempo depois e suspirou, odiava quando dormia na banheira, quando saia ficava tão frio, sorriu, era hora de sentir frio de novo.

0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o

se a fic não estiver boa me avisem, se estiver, me falem,

pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

gente por favor eu nem sei por que estou postando,

foi uma fic de muito tempo atrás( esse ano mas td bem).

por favor... mandem reviews,

dependendo das reviews eu posto outro capt.

casais que pretendo trabalhar mais: inukag e (um pouco, mas para o fim) de kiknara

beijos.

maioria das cenas inukag.

sophie-sama


	2. olhos azuis

_gente comentem, naõ faz mau ao kokoro, pelo contrario faz bem,_

_e eu preciso T.T_

_bjks_

0o0o0o0o0o0o olhos azuis 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, a claridade entrou no quarto, demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a luz, olhou para seu lado e viu que kikyou não estava lá, se levantou e se arrumou, quando chegou na cozinha viu a porta se abrir e dela entrar kikyou, ela arregalou os olhos quando viu o noivo, ele sabia que ela estava com um homem, o cheiro dela, ele abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- vá tomar um banho kikyou.

-claro querido.

Kikyou não iria desobedecer ao noivo, era bem possível que ele sabia que ela estava com outro, mais ela preferia acreditar que não, se não por que ele continuava com ela? Ela toma um banho e se troca, passa muito perfume e se senta ao lado do noivo que diz.

- kikyou como foi à saída com suas amigas?

-err... Legal.

Inuyasha riu um pouco e diz.

- e as roupas?_Essa é a parte em que eu acredito em tudo o que ela disser._

- não achei nada que combinasse comigo.

Ele sorriu e disse.

- que pena hoje eu tenho um jantar de negócios.

- acho que posso ir ver de novo, quem sabe eu não vi direito, tava tão cheio ontem.

- claro. _Em uma quarta-feira, devia mesmo estar super-cheio kiky querida._

Kikyou sorriu, tomaram o café em silêncio e inuyasha disse.

- eu te dou uma carona.

- eu tenho que passar em alguns lugares antes. _Tudo para não ir com você e prolongar esse silêncio meu querido._

- tudo bem, tchau.

Ele da um beijo na noiva e sai do apartamento, quando liga a radio, ele já estava no radio, era da cantora olhos azuis, ela tinha esse nome por que nunca disse o verdadeiro e por ser uma característica, os olhos dela realmente hipnotizam qualquer um, inuyasha gostava muito das músicas dela, tinham muito haver com ele.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

_Cresci numa cidade pequena  
E quando a chuva ia cair  
Eu ficava na minha janela  
Sonhando com o que poderia ser  
E se eu terminasse feliz  
Eu rezaria_

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away**  
_Tentando ao máximo alcançar  
Mas quando eu tentava falar,  
Sentia como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir  
Queria fazer parte daqui  
Mas algo parecia tão errado aqui  
Então eu rezava  
e Fugir._

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till i touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
****I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**  
_Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
Eu farei um desejo, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e jogarei tudo pro alto  
Fora da escuridão em direcao ao sol  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo  
Me arriscarei, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e Fugir._

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away**  
_Quero sentir a brisa quente  
Dormir debaixo de uma palmeira  
Sentir o agito do oceano  
Embarcar num trem veloz  
Viajar num avião a jato  
Para bem longe  
E me libertar_

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away**

_Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
Eu farei um desejo, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e jogarei tudo pro alto  
Fora da escuridão em direcao ao sol  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo  
Me arriscarei, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e Fugir._

_**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away**_  
_Predios com centenas de andares  
Rodando em portas giratórias  
Talvez eu não sei onde elas me levarao mas  
Tenho que continuar,continuar  
Voar para longe  
Fugir_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away**_

_Eu abrirei minhas asas e eu aprenderei como voar  
Eu farei qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
Eu farei um desejo, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e jogarei tudo pro alto  
Fora da escuridão em direcao ao sol  
Mas eu não esquecerei todos os que eu amo  
Me arriscarei, aproveitarei uma chance,  
Farei uma escolha e Fugir.  
fugir_

_Fugir_

ele sorriu, a música havia acabado, ninguém sabia como era o rosto dela, ou o jeito, ela sempre usava roupas digamos que, provocantes, todos os homens ficavam loucos por ela, mas o rosto ela nunca havia mostrado, ele sempre quisera saber como ela é... as vezes achava que gostava mais das músicas dessa cantora do que a sua cantora, kikyou...

0.o

Sabia que isso era uma perda de tempo, tentava fazer músicas mais ela não conseguia, seria tão dificil uma pessoa escrever uma única música? Quando se tem um noivo que não para de falar, sim, naraku não parava de falar, kagome sorriu e disse.

- vou pegar um chá para você.

- kagome, você não entende?eu preciso de um talento, você vai se mostrar.

CRASH

A xicara havia caído da mão de kagome, ela diz.

- mostrar meu rosto? Não naku, eu sei como é! Eu vejo as cantoras não podem sair na rua, eu posso andar aonde eu for, ele dizem, seu cabelo parece com o da olhos azuis e eu digo que pintei para ficar pareçida, eu não quero isso.

- mais kagome.

- me deixa naku.

- desculpa.

Naraku abraça a garota que retribui o abraço e ele diz.

- eu estou aqui.

- mas isso não é o bastante.

- disse algo?

-err não.

Kagome abaixa o olhar, e ele diz.

- eu tenho um trabalho para você.

Kagome estranha e o olha e ele diz.

- eu soube que a secretaria do inuyasha foi despedida por que... queimou sem querer alguns arquivos.

- e o que eu tenho a ver com isso naku?

- a secretaria dele ajuda muito, e vê os contratos e tudo mais.

- eu sei o que uma secretaria faz.

Naraku sorriu e disse.

- convença-os de que a tama records é melhor que a taishou records.

Kagome abaixou o olhar e sentiu algo em seu coração, sorriu e disse.

- tudo bem naku.

Se beijaram...

_0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

e agora? a káh e o inu vão se encontrar, o que pode acontecer, se achar besta me fale, se gostar fale, se quer me matar vá até outra fic que eu com certeza NÃO estarei lá, e é por isso que deve ir u.u bem racional.

obs: eu ia por lá em cima mas ninguém lê lá em cima então u.u, eu não quis dizer que a história era um tanto boa, eu quis dizer boba, mas é boa sim, só um tanto boba entenderam? bjks

obrigada para _Bibi _por comentar, bjks

sophie-sama


	3. Taishou records

_oi pessoas,_

_finalmente né? meu niver é dia 25 então... mandem-me uma review o.k? e entrem na minha comu q a minha fofa,lindinha, miguxa fez para mim, valew sami:_

.br/Community.aspx?cmm53807090

_agora leiam esse capt e mandem reviews..._

_0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

CRASH

- por que você despediu ela hein?! Com certeza por que já havia abusado não é?

-como assim?

CRASH

- esse era um vaso alemão!

CRASH

- e esse era da minha tia.

O numero de cacos de vidro colorido que se encontrava no chão era inacreditavel, kikyou havia tido um ataque quando inuyasha lhe disse que havia despedido a secretaria, e disse.

- como você pode ser tão insensivel? Você apenas diz: oi amor despedi minha secretaria hoje!com certeza procurar outra para brincar não é?

Inuyasha suspirou e se abaixou.

CRASH

Nem olhou para ver o estrago e disse.

-tsubaki tinha quarenta e nove anos!

Kikyou parou, ia jogar um italiano, e disse.

- é?

- é!

-hum.

Ela colocou o vaso no lugar e disse.

- bom, se é assim.

Inuyasha caiu no sofá, como kikyou podia ser tão burra a ponto de não perceber que a mulher tinha quarenta e nove anos, por qual razão circunstancia ele iria ficar com uma mulher de quarenta e nove anos? Ele olhou para kikyou que olhava os cacos de vidro muito concentrada, suspirou, olhou para ela, parecia uma criançinha, apesar de tudo muito inocente e diz.

- kikyou vem aqui.

Ela o olhou e foi até ele, ele abraçou ela e disse.

-calma, não tem problema,eu estou aqui.

- e quando você vai arranjar uma nova secretaria?

- hoje, hoje a tarde começam as entrevistas.

0.o

Lá estava ela, as três em ponto, com um terninho azul claro que realçava com seus olhos azuis, seu cabelo solto com uma fivela de coração do lado, uma saia presa até o joelho e um sapato bico fino bege, ela entrou na empresa, estava com seu curriculo, com certeza seria aceita, muitas pessoas olhavam para ela, chegou até uma mulher já de idade e perguntou.

- onde eu posso fazer a entrevista?

-veio aqui por causa do emprego?

- sim.

- preencha essa ficha e espere ali.

Ela apontou para um lugar com algumas cadeiras, kagome sorriu e disse.

- obrigada.

-de nada!(n/a essa aí é para a minha prima, ela escreveu a frase quando eu fui na cozinha e sempre brincamos de :obrigada e ela diz: de nada por horas.)que moça educada, não vai durar um minuto com o inuyasha, coitada.

Kagome olhou para aquela ficha, já havia feito muitas daquelas mais há muito tempo não fazia, kagome começou a preencher, logo chegou sua vez, seu coração ficou a mil, se dirigiu a sala, havia uma homem lá, na verdade dois, um de idade e outro mais novo, um deles era o inuyasha e o outro ela não fazia ideia, se sentou na cadeira indicada e ouviu inuyasha dizer.

- não tenha medo.

Ele sorriu, kagome abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- não estou com medo, apenas... um pouco ansiosa.

Eles riram um pouco e o outro homem disse.

- eu sou myouga e esse é o inuyasha, bom, a primeira pergunta, qual seu nome?

- Higurashi kagome.

- higurashi kagome, por que você quis trabalhar na Taishous records?

-eles tem que mudar essa pergunta.bom, eu...

Ela olhou para eles, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, quando os abrio disse.

- desde pequena eu gosto de música, para mim ela completa as pessoas, e vocês dão a música para as pessoas, graças a vocês muitas pessoas podem se sentir completas ou quando ouvir a música, se sentir igual, podem sentir inspiração para escrever, ou imaginar, a música é tudo e vocês a dão, vocês a dão para todos se completarem e se acharem.

Myouga chorava a este ponto(n/a putz, ô cara que chora rapido, gomen ne, voltem a ler), só havia ouvido alguém uma única vez falar deste jeito e havia sido o pai de inuyasha, inu-no-taishou, inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- entraremos em.

Myouga o interrompeu dizendo.

- está contratada.

Kagome sorriu, seus olhos brilharam e ela disse.

- é serio? Eu não acredito muito obrigada pela oportunidade eu não irei decepciona-los!

Inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- eu espero.

Eles se fitaram durante algum tempo, os olhos dela realmente eram hipnotizantes, igual ao deles, então kagome disse.

- eu já vou, quer dizer, quando eu começo?

Os olhos de inuyasha brilharam e ele disse.

-que tal agora?

- perfeito.

0.o

Uma mulher se abraçava com um homem, ambos em uma cama e ela diz.

- quer dizer que colocou aquela sua noivinha para trabalhar com o meu noivo naku?

- sim, isso vai nos ajudar muito querida, muito kikyo.

- não sei em quê.

- se eu roubar os clientes do inuyasha ficarei mais rico e você o deixa e eu deixo a kagome.

- perfeito.

Obs: as duas disseram perfeito.

**0.o**

Ele estava cansado, havia passado a tarde toda lendo contratos, realmente essa nova secretaria era muito boa, não fazia ideia do por quê dela querer uma vaga de secretaria, mas ela era o que ele precisava, o sol já estava se pondo quando ele resolveu sair do escritorio, viu a tal kagome arrumando alguns papeis muito concentrada, queria lhe perguntar, mas achou melhor que não, de alguma forma ele estava gostando de vê-la trabalhar, ela parecia com kikyou, mas em seu olhar havia mais vida, sorriu, ela percebeu sua presença e disse.

- quer alguma coisa senhor taishou?

-senhor taishou? Nossa higurashi, nem a tsubaki me chamava assim.

Ela fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo e ele disse.

- esqueça.

Ela riu um pouco e disse.

- então, aceita algo senhor taishou?

- inuyasha.

- o que?

- me chame de inuyasha.

- só se você me chamar de kagome.

Ele sorriu e disse.

-kagome... um belo nome.

- o seu também senhor tai... inuyasha.

Ele fez uma careta e depois sorriu, se sentou no sofá que ficava na frente da mesa dela e disse.

- sabe, hoje é o seu primeiro dia e desde que eu me conheço por gente nunca trabalhei tanto, acho que vou ter muito trabalho pela frente.

- eu devo trabalhar mais devagar? Devo te dar aos poucos senhor inuyasha?

- não, na verdade isso é ótimo, e um elogio.

Kagome sorriu, nunca haviam lhe elogiado, por seu trabalho em advocacia, apesar de nesse ser apenas uma secretaria, ajudava muito ser formada em advocacia, inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- bom, acho que por hoje é só.

- deixa que eu fe.

Ele a interrompeu dizendo.

- isso vale para você também.

- como assim? Eu tenho que fechar a gravadora.

Inuyasha fez que não com a cabeça, kagome estranhou, naraku sempre saía cedo e ela fechava e nos outros lugares também, e inuyasha disse.

- hoje é o seu primeiro dia, e você fez o trabalho de uma semana com certeza.

Kagome riu um pouco e disse.

- só fiz o meu trabalho.

Então ela pega sua bolsa e diz.

- se é só, vou fechar a grava.- ele a interrompeu de novo.

- kaede faz isso.

-kaede?

- é a secretaria do meu irmão.

- tudo bem.

Inuyasha pegou seu paleto e saiu do escritorio, viu kagome na frente do elevador e disse.

-vamos?

-claro.

Eles entram no elevador, inuyasha realmente estava curioso sobre ela, sempre calada, era um misterio, então na hora que a porta do elevador se abriu uma mulher pulou em cima de inuyasha, kagome riu um pouco e disse.

- até amanhã senhor inuyasha e senhorita kikyou é um prazer vê-la._ótimo, não queria encontra-la aqui._

Kikyou olhou para a menina e não deixou de reparar que era linda e disse.

- como sabia que era eu?_ Vamos lá, você consegue uma boa desculpa._

Todos sairam do elevador e kagome disse.

- pela sua beleza e por já tê-la visto em um jornal junto com seu noivo.eu não vou aguentar isso!

Kikyou não estava gostando de rever ela, mas sabia que era a noiva de naraku, eram quase identicas, mas kikyou era mais mulher e kagome mais menina, ao menos era o que seu rosto dizia... não seu corpo, e kagome disse.

- bom, até amanhã senhor inuyasha e senhorita kikyou, foi um prazer vê-la._Naku o que eu não faço por você._

Ela saiu e kikyou disse.

- quem é ela?_como se eu não a conhecesse._

- a minha nova secretaria.

Kikyou então olhou para o noivo e disse.

- um pouco provocante não?

- não achei, só achei que ela pensa rapido demais, deve ter sido uma CDF.

Kikyou riu um pouco, seria por pouco tempo, ao menos era o que ela esperava, não queria tê-la por perto, era muito arriscado, muito arriscado pelo segredo de ambas e... ele não estava longe da verdade, ela era uma CDF.

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o

pois é...

obrigada para:

**Juliana torok**

**Agome chan**

**Sailor eternal**

bjão

mandem reviews

sophie-sama


	4. do you know?

_pimpolhos eu voltei!_

sim, demorei mas estou aqui com mais um capitulo de curiosidade? não...

my little love? também não é esse, deixa só eu lembrar o nome o.k?

a pequena sereia?

misterios da alcachofra e um idiota? não! não! não!

hey, q nome é esse O.O

mistérios da alcachofra e um idiota?

to pirando e... .

AH! LEMBREI!

mas um capitulo de... esqueçi...

AH! ENTRE AMOR E NEGOCIOS!

bjinhosssssss

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o do you know? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lá estava ela de novo, havia passado o resto da tarde com inuyasha, agora iriam a esse jantar, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, seu vestido marrom de veludo, seu sapato de salto marrom também, a maquiagem pesada e uma pulseira de ouro que ficava justa no pulso, pegou sua bolsa preta com detalhes em prata e saiu, inuyasha como terno e um gravata marrom com detalhes em dourado, eles entraram no carro de inuyasha e ligaram o som, lá estava um CD, inuyasha cantava as vezes e colocava suas músicas nesse CD, não lançava nada, cantava por cantar, a música que apareceu era muito parecida com a situação que ele achava se encontrar.

**Do you know  
Do you know  
Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.**  
_Você sabe?  
Você sabe?  
Você sabe o que é sentir-se apaixonado por alguém que está com pressa de jogar-te fora?  
Você sabe o que é sentir-se sendo o último, a saber, que a tranca da porta mudou?_

**If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.**

_Se os pássaros voando para o sul é sinal de mudanças  
Ao menos você pode dizer este ano  
Amor, você nunca sabe que o minuto termina repentinamente  
eunão posso falar isso  
Talvez se eu soubesse todas as coisas que eu peguei para salvar-nos  
Eu poderia consertar a dor que sangra dentro de mim  
Olhar nos seus olhos pra ver algo sobre mim  
Eu estou na borda e não sei o que mais dar.  
_

**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.  
How can I love you **

**How can I love you **

**How can I love you **

**How can I love you . . .?**

**If you just don't talk to me, baby.**  
_Você sabe o que é sentir-se apaixonado por alguém que está com pressa de jogar-te fora?  
Você sabe o que é sentir-se sendo o último, a saber, que a tranca da porta mudou?  
Você sabe?,Você sabe?,Você sabe?,você?  
Como eu posso amar você?  
Como eu posso amar você?  
Como eu posso amar você?  
Como eu posso amar você?  
Se você não fala comigo, amor?_

**I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
But after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could be  
**_Eu fluo através dos meus atos  
Esta é a questão: ela precisava?  
__E decidir que todos os homens eu sempre pude ser  
Observando os últimos 3anos como eu fiz  
Eu nunca poderia ver nós terminando deste modo_

_Não ver mais o seu rosto no meu travesseiro  
É uma cena que nunca aconteceria comigo_

_Mas depois deste episodio eu não vejo  
Você nunca podia me dizer a próxima coisa da nossa vida poderia ser  
_  


**Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.**  
_Você sabe o que é sentir-se apaixonado por alguém que está com pressa de jogar-te fora?  
Você sabe o que é sentir-se sendo o último, a saber, que a tranca da porta mudou?_

**Do you know,  
Do you know,  
Do you know,  
Do you,**

_Você sabe?,_

_Você sabe?,_

_Você sabe?,_

_Você?_

inuyasha desliga o som, haviam chegado no local, kikyou vê, era um lugar bonito, entraram e logo viram uma mesa onde se encontravam varias pessoas importantes, que saudaram inuyasha e sua noiva com muita alegria, e um dos homens disse.

- sua noiva é muito bonita inuyasha, se não me engano é a Yanamoto Kikyou, uma das cantoras pop mais famosas do mundo todo.

- é bakontsu, é ela mesma.

E o irmão de bakontsu entra na conversa dizendo.

- ai linda, você é muito fabulosa.

- obrigada jakontsu.

-mas é verdade.

Uma música começa a tocar no lugar, não era a de kikyou, era a de olhos azuis, e jakontsu diz.

- ai a olhos azuis apesar de nunca ter mostrado seu rosto é linda, tenho certeza.

A música era simples, mais ao mesmo tempo muito refinada, uma que se pode usar em qualquer situação, kikyou sorriu e olhou para o lado, sorriu, naraku estava ali, então a música parou e uma luz apareceu no palco que tinha ali, uma garota saiu, era a olhos azuis, ela estava com uma minissaia jeans e um top rosa, além de uma sandália de amarrar na panturrilha, ela cantava uma música muito famosa na época, enquanto ela cantava a música, ela dançava, e os homens ficavam loucos, as mulheres fascinadas, refinada e sensual, menina mulher, simples e sofisticada, ela era um exemplo para elas, quando a música acabou, ela fez a reverencia e saiu, deixando todos tristes e curiosos, enquanto isso kagome estava no quarto que ela ganhara para se trocar, trocou de roupa e continuou de mascara, saiu pelos fundos e entrou no carro, pisou fundo.

Inuyasha estava em casa, haviam chegado há pouco tempo, já estava deitado na cama, kikyou do outro lado, dormindo, desde que haviam começado a morar juntos era sempre assim, dormindo, ele sabia que kikyou não era mais dele, podia ser aparentemente, mas seu coração, que era o que o hanyou queria já era de outro, lembrou-se de quando conheceu kikyou, realmente não havia sido romântico, mais o que importava?ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, depois resolveu levantar, não estava conseguindo dormir, foi até a varanda e ficou olhando para a rua, até que viu kagome sair de um carro, ela trancou e subiu, depois de um tempo ele viu a luz do apartamento em frente ao seu do prédio vizinho acender, ele havia visitado o apartamento quando fora escolher, tinha escada, eram dois andares para um apartamento, afinal os dois eram cobertura, mais aquele tinha dois além da cobertura, realmente era muito bonito, mas inuyasha preferia algo mais simples, um andar e cobertura, era o seu, resolveu ir até a cobertura, tinha uma piscina, e a vista para a outra cobertura, viu kagome com um biquíni e um roupão, quando ela o tirou inuyasha ficara deslumbrado, ela tinha realmente um belo corpo, mais algo lhe parecia familiar, era parecida com kikyou, é lógico que percebera isso, mais era outra coisa, a menina mergulhou na piscina, e começou a nadar, mais algo aconteceu, ele viu que kagome não voltava, e viu que seus braços começaram a bater, ela estava se afogando, ele pulou para o outro prédio, a distancia era pouca, pulou na piscina e viu que algo prendia o pé de kagome, que já estava desmaiada, ele soltou o pé dela, e a levou para cima, deitou-a no chão, mas ela não acordava, não tinha outra escolha, fez respiração boca a boca,quando acabou viu kagome começar a tossir, ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cadeira e disse.

- você ta bem?

Kagome ainda estava zonza mais conhecia aquela voz, sua visão ficou nítida e ela viu inuyasha e disse.

- senhor inuyasha?

Ela voltou há tossir um pouco e disse.

- o que faz aqui?

- bom, eu moro no prédio em frente e por alguma sorte sua eu acabei vendo que você estava se afogando e pulei para cá e tirei você da água.

Kagome fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo, mais depois de algum tempo ela compreendeu e começou a tremer, inuyasha pegou o roupão dela e a cobriu, ela sorriu e disse.

- obrigada, mais eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- seu pé prendeu em alguma coisa.

- mas essa piscina foi revisada hoje, isso já aconteceu mas por sorte eu consegui me soltar, dessa vez eu não consegui.

-kagome, o que você acha que é isso?

- que alguém quer me matar.

Inuyasha começou a rir e kagome disse.

- qual a graça?

- quem iria querer te matar kagome? Você é sempre tão doce, quem iria querer te matar? Diga-me.

Kagome suspirou e disse.

-eu não sei._por enquanto..._

- foi só um acidente.

Kagome riu um pouco e disse.

- ai senhor inuyasha, eu não sou só doce, eu também, igual a você, a todos, tenho meu lado negro, um segredo.

Inuyasha se aproximou da garota e disse.

- foi só um acidente, e eu agora vou ficar de olho em você.

- você não precisa, fique de olho na sua noiva.

- ela dorme como uma pedra.

Kagome riu e se levantou vestindo o roupão, era verdade, ela dormia feito uma pedra, inuyasha se levantou e disse.

- acho que é melhor não nadar de novo hoje.

- mais isso vai acontecer de novo, senhor inuyasha eu sei que tem alguém querendo me matar.

ele riu de novo e disse.

- vá dormir, mais como tem uma casa tão cara?

- meus pais me deram, eles são ricos.

- então por que você trabalha como secretaria?

- por que quero ter meu próprio dinheiro, quero ter por merecer, agora boa noite senhor inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- boa noite kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava sentada na sua mesa, leu alguns papeis, já estava trabalhando na taishou Records há algumas semanas, podiam se dizer logo, dois meses e não havia feito nada do que naraku havia lhe pedido, na verdade ela nunca mais o vira, ele podia dizer que havia evaporado, o telefone toca, era inuyasha, ela atende e diz.

- sim senhor inuyasha, já vou.

Ela se levanta e entra na sala de inuyasha, ele faz um movimento com a mão que queria dizer para que fechasse a porta, ela o fez e se chegou perto da mesa e inuyasha disse.

- kagome, preciso que vá comigo há uma festa.

- como é?

- para agendar algumas reuniões.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e inuyasha disse.

-kikyou não vai poder ir, e então.

- sei que não é a minha... Sei que não é da minha conta mais... Por que a senhorita kikyou não vai poder ir?

Inuyasha suspirou e disse.

- kikyou teve que fazer uma viagem, então pode ir?

- claro, mais quando é?

- hoje, eu te busco na sua casa.

- não é muito difícil.

Inuyasha riu com o comentário da menina, e ele disse.

-agora vá menina.

Ela ficou séria e disse.

-menina?

- é o que você é!

Kagome ia retrucar mais respirou fundo e disse.

- as oito estarei pronta.

Kagome voltou para sua mesa e a ler alguns papeis até que ouviu.

- com licença eu poderia lhe pedir para ter um filho meu?

Kagome levantou a cabeça e saiu da mesa gritando.

- miroku!

Ela abraçou o amigo que retribuiu o abraço e abaixou um pouco a mão.

PLAFT

- seu hentai! Quanto tempo!

- pois é k-chan!

Kagome olhou para o amigo e disse.

- e a sango? E a rin?

- como eu digo isso, bom, eles estão vindo k-chan! Loucos para te fazer um pedido.

Kagome então ouviu dois gritos femininos vindo do outro lado, ela se virou e viu as amigas correndo para abraçá-la, o que a fez quase cair, sango e rin começaram a falar varias coisas juntas, sobre saudades e quando finalmente pararam kagome disse.

- então o que fazem aqui?

- viemos gravar uma música e te fazer um pedido.

- miroku me falou que iam me fazer um pedido rin, mais qual?

Sango respira fundo e diz.

- queremos que entre para o Find Heart.

Kagome ficou parada, quando ia falar algo inuyasha saiu do escritório e viu todos e disse.

- miroku! Sango! Rin! Chegaram cedo!

Kagome olhou para inuyasha e disse.

- precisamos conversar...

Olhou para os amigos e disse.

- a sós.

Empurrou inuyasha para dentro do escritório e disse.

- você sabia que eles viriam?!

- na verdade eles me falaram hoje, não deu para marcar na agenda mas eu não tinha.

Ela o interrompe dizendo.

- eu sei que não tinha nada agora, mas precisava ter me avisado.

- por quê?

-esquece.

Kagome saiu e disse.

-vamos gravar a música de vocês.

Inuyasha foi à frente mais parou e disse.

- você também vem kagome.

Kagome ia falar algo mais parou e foi, quando chegaram sango disse.

- é a música do miroku, ele que fez.

- que bom.

Kagome falou grossa, inuyasha estranhou e disse.

- kagome, você está bem?

- claro senhor inuyasha.

Rin riu um pouco e disse.

- me lembrei de quando a gente cantava na garagem da casa da k-chan lembram?

Kagome riu e disse.

- lembro.

- quer dizer que a senhorita kagome sabe cantar?

Kagome ia dizer algo quando miroku disse.

- sabe cantar? Que nada, ela canta melhor que a olhos azuis.

Sango sorriu, eles sabiam do segredo da garota, e ela disse.

- vamos gravar, miroku está pronto?

- sempre estive querida sango.

- eu estou falando de cantar seu hentai.

- droga.

Todos se arrumaram e miroku começou a cantar.

**Me duele tanto ser solo um amigo, cuando me muero por estar contigo**

**Quisiera ser uma canción para tocar tu corazón solo una vez...**

**Quisera ser todo lo que tocas tu, por favor...**

**Como quisiera ser la lluvia en ti, cayendo sobre tu piel.**

**Como quisiera ser el sol en ti y estar em donde estes.**

**Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti para verte amanecer.**

**Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mi, como quisiera ser...**

Lágrimas caiam no rosto de kagome, lembrou quando miroku fizera essa música, fazia tempo, ele disse que era para sango, mais ela não sabia, a letra dessa música a fez lembrar, não sabia por que, da noite em que inuyasha a salvou na piscina, ela se sentiu ser abraçada, era inuyasha, ela apenas retribuiu o abraço.

**Me duele tanto verte em otros brazos y que no sepas cuánto es que te amo.**

**Quisiera ser tus sábanas para poderte acariciar solo una vez.**

**Quisiera ser todo lo que tocas tu, por favor...**

**Como quisiera ser la lluvia em ti, cayendo sobre tu piel.**

**Como quisiera ser el sol em ti y estar en donde estes.**

**Como quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti para verte amanecer.**

**Para tenerte siempre muy cerca de mi,como quisiera ser...**

**Quisiera ser el suelo que pisas, la fuerza que te empuja a vivir.**

**Y estar ahi, dentro de ti...**

**Como quisiera ser...**

Quando a música acabou todos bateram palmas, e sango abraçou a amiga e disse.

- então?

- eu vou pensar.

Sango ficou com o olhar triste e disse.

- você teve dois anos para pensar kagome, dois anos e ele ainda te engana, dessa vez faça o que você quer.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e disse.

- vamos nos ver mais dessa vez?

- claro, eu não vou desistir de você ouviu moçinha?

Kagome sorriu e olhou para inuyasha, inuyasha também sorrio e disse.

- ainda quero ouvir você cantando.

Kagome apenas revirou os olhos e disse.

- quem sabe já tenha ouvido, só não sabia que era eu.

- como assim?

Miroku disse.

- se acalma, um dia quem sabe, você entenda.

Kagome viu que rin olhava em uma direção sem piscar, e a direção que ela olhava tinha um homem de longos cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar, lindo, sesshoumaru taishou, kagome sorriu e disse.

- é melhor tirar uma foto.

- ai k-chan, eu não acredito, o que ele faz aqui?

- ele é um dos donos rin, eu sei o que você esta sentindo.

- não sabe o naku sempre foi bom com você.

- quem falou que eu estou falando do naku?

Rin arregalou os olhos e disse.

- como assim?

- rin você gosta dele a tanto tempo, as vezes você fica confusa, por que quando você deveria lembrar de uma... Você lembra de outra.

Kagome olhou para inuyasha e sorriu, rin deu um grito que kagome e todos os outros pularam para trás, e sango disse.

- o que foi rin? Eu tava discutindo a capa do CD, até você dar esse grito o que houve garota?

Rin não conseguia falar, kagome se levantou e disse.

-é que eu disse que podia cantar hoje.

Sango deu outro grito e abraçou a amiga que fuzilou rin com o olhar, kagome foi para a cabine, respirou fundo e disse.

-essa música se chama Tide is high da olhos azuis.

**Never give up  
Yeah  
Never give up**

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**  
_A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou agüentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
Eu não sou o tipo de garota  
Que desiste assim  
_  
**Its not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But its the way you do  
The things you do to me  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**  
_Não são as coisas que você faz  
Que me magoam  
Mas é o jeito que você faz  
Você faz para mim  
Eu não sou o tipo de garota  
Que desiste assim_  
**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Im your Number one  
**_A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou aguentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou aguentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1_  
**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**  
_Toda garota quer  
Que voce seja o garoto dela  
Mas eu esperarei aqui  
Pela minha vez  
Eu não sou o tipo de garota  
Que desiste assim_  
**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one**  
_A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou aguentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou aguentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
numero 1, numero 1_  
**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure  
**_Toda vez que eu sinto alguma coisa  
Você me dá algo em que acreditar  
Toda vez que tenho você perto de mim  
Eu não acredito que é isso que você seja  
Mas você sabe, vou aproveitar minha chance agora  
Vou fazer algo acontecer agora  
E você sabe que eu posso agüentar a pressão  
Um momento de dor para uma vida inteira de prazer_  
**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no**  
_Toda garota quer  
Que você seja o garoto dela  
Mas eu esperarei aqui  
Pela minha vez  
Eu não sou o tipo de garota  
Que desiste assim_  
**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one**  
_A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou agüentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou agüentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1_  
**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure**  
_Toda vez que eu sinto alguma coisa  
Voce me dá algo em que acreditar  
Toda vez que tenho você perto de mim  
Eu não acredito que é isso que voce seja  
Mas você sabe, vou aproveitar minha chance agora  
Vou fazer algo acontecer agora  
E você sabe que eu posso agüentar a pressão  
Um momento de dor para uma vida inteira de prazer_  
**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one...**

_A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou agüentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
A maré esta subindo  
Mas eu vou agüentar  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1  
Eu vou ser sua numero 1_

Inuyasha estava de boca aberta, kagome cantava muito bem, bem é pouco, kagome foi até sango e disse.

- ainda canto bem?

Sango riu miroku e rin também, inuyasha disse.

- eu tenho um compromisso agora kagome?

Kagome pegou uma agenda e disse.

- sua noiva quer que você vá provar o terno para o casamento.

- desde quando marcamos a data?

- marcaram não, ela marcou, daqui a um mês.

- como é?! Kagome eu não quero ser incomodado ouviu?

- claro senhor inuyasha.

Inuyasha saiu e entrou em seu escritório, pegou o telefone e discou o numero de kikyou, mais deu caixa postal, ele jogou o telefone na parede, que quebrou, ele se sentou no sofá e a porta se abriu, era kagome e ele disse.

- eu disse que não queria ser incomodado.

Ela abaixou o olhar e fechou a porta, ela caminhou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado e disse.

- eu sei disso.

- então por que entrou?

- por que eu sei como é quando não te dizem ou pedem sua opinião sobre as coisas, só mandam.

Inuyasha olhou para ela que continha um olhar distante, e ele disse.

- sango, miroku e rin já foram?

- sim.

Kagome suspirou e disse.

- inuyasha?

-o que?

Ele olhou para kagome, ela o fitava com um sorriso e disse.

- eu acho que você precisa de uma folga.

- como?

Kagome sorriu e se levantou dizendo.

- temos muita coisa adiantada, então acho que podemos dar uma volta não?

- kagome, eu não dou voltas, eu vou do trabalho para casa, de casa para o trabalho.

Kagome sorriu e disse.

- levante-se.

Ele o fez e ela tirou o paletó dele, ele estava confuso, em seguida ela ia tirar a gravata e ele disse.

- ei! Eu tenho noiva.

Kagome riu e disse.

- eu também.

Ele ficou confuso e ela disse.

- não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada, nada que você não queira é lógico.

Ele se assustou e ela começou a rir, em seguida ela tirou a gravata e jogou em cima do paletó que estava na mesa, desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele e tirou o seu paletó, e o segurou dizendo.

- inuyasha, a quanto tempo você não toma um sorvete?

Ele sorriu e disse.

- há muito, muito tempo kagome.

Ela sorriu de alguma forma ficou um pouco corada, o sorriso dele era simplesmente lindo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

fofo não?? eu sei,

e... só vc Agome-chan q comentou?

vamos lá então.

**Agome-chan:** e que chilique né? até o vaso da tia do inu ¬¬ e isso pq a mulher tinha uns quarenta e sei lá das quantas anos, e tem razão, a divindade do inu ., ELE É LINDO! e sobre a traição, ela sente que ela não é bem a mulher que ele ama, mas como ela é a boazinha e mocinha da história ela é completamente apaixonada e continua com ele do mesmo jeito ¬¬ da raiva né?? ela só naõ sabe que é com a kikyou... mas desconfia... eu acho, bem, deixa para lá, mas vc não viu nem metade da história minina! a kikyou tem um segredo! e como ela diz... a sociedade obriga... obriga a eu NÃO TE CONTAR O FINAL! leia o.k? e mande reviews, gostou desse capitulo? espero que sim

bjs gente.

sophie-sama


	5. uma declaração inesperada

_( se escondendo atrás do sofá)_

_GOMEN NASAI!_

_DESCULPA!_

_é que eu entrei em semana de provas e depois fiquei de recuperação( GEOGRAFIA ME OLHOU TORTO T.T) e depois fiquei proibida de pc e depois de ter escrito **Isto não é um conto de fadas **quase completa A MÃO minha mãe chega e fala que eu podia usar o pc para escrever e ouvir música, e com o tempinho eu juntei a net nisso sabe comu é né?_

_desculpem-me agora... com vocês mais um capt de entre amor e negócios._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o uma declaração inesperada 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Uma mulher estava tomando sol na praia, enquanto o homem ao seu lado lia alguns papeis e ela diz.

- naku, por que você ta lendo isso na praia?

- entenda kikyou isso é importante.

A mulher ficou ao lado dele e disse.

- mais importante que eu?

- nunca, mais como anda o inuyasha?

- de alguma forma ele nunca mais saiu comigo, ele fica muito tempo na empresa com a sua noivinha.

- kagome é uma mulher descente, recatada, chata demais, ele não vai se interessar por ela, não se preocupe.

A mulher fez cara de desconfiada e voltou a sua cadeira para tomar sol, enquanto o homem da um sorriso e pensa.

- parece que está fazendo seu trabalho direitinho kagome querida, se inuyasha se apaixonar por você o que não é difícil, poderei ter o que eu quero minha vingança, é melhor tomar cuidado querida kikyou, muito cuidado.

Kikyou olhou desconfiada para o amante e pensou.

-o que será que o naraku está tramando? O que será?

0.o

Inuyasha nunca havia se imaginado daquele jeito, não depois que assumira a empresa, em um balanço todo sujo de sorvete, com os pés na areia e ao lado de kagome, outra que estava tão suja quanto ele, a guerra deles havia rendido boas risadas, outra coisa que inuyasha não fazia mais, ria de verdade, olhou para kagome, esta fitava o por do sol alegremente, ele sorriu, desde que ela fora trabalhar na empresa ele saia com ela a noite, davam voltas pelas ruas e conversavam, ela virara sua confidente, ele o seu, houve noites em que eles assistiam filmes no cinema, ela sempre com um sorriso no rosto, então ele disse.

- por que você nunca me falou deste lugar?

- por que é um lugar publico que você passa por ele todo dia de manhã e a noite.

- dã, eu sou mesmo muito idiota.

Ela riu e disse.

- não, você é só preocupado, sempre preocupado com a empresa, com sua noiva, acha mesmo que ela te trai?

- eu não acho, tenho certeza.

Kagome então se levantou do balanço e disse.

- acho que devemos ir para casa, nos arrumar, tem o jantar hoje.

- tem razão.

Inuyasha sorriu e disse.

- eu te levo.

- só por que o meu carro está na oficina.

Ele sorriu, agradeceu a qualquer coisa que esse carro tenha quebrado, abriu a porta para ela entrar com um sorriso, ela sorriu em troca, um sorriso que nunca tinha visto, na verdade todos os sorrisos dela são únicos, logo eles chegaram em suas respectivas casas, kagome tomou um banho, foi escolher um vestido, inuyasha disse que seria algo refinado, para usar longo, ela escolheu um vestido rosa de alça, como o decote quadrado, reto, com varias miçangas, formando flores, borboletas, e outros, uma sandália de salto alto, rosa também, com alguns pingentes de coração e flores dourados, o cabelo ela cacheou um pouco e colocou uma presilha em forma de coração com strass, colocou um brinco pequeno de diamante e uma pulseira dourada com pingentes igual a sandália, pegou a bolsa rosa e sentiu o celular vibrar, era inuyasha, atendeu.

-alô?

- ta pronta?

-sim senhor inuyasha.

- to te esperando aqui em baixo e não me chame de senhor inuyasha, só de inuyasha.

- já estou descendo.

Ela sorriu e saiu trancando o apartamento entrou no elevador, depois de alguns minutos já estava lá em baixo, na hora que a porta do elevador abriu e inuyasha a viu, se assustou ela se assustou um pouco, ele não estava de gravata, ela chegou perto dele e disse.

- vamos?

- claro.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e em seguida entrou, inuyasha ligou o som e uma música tocou, era o CD da olhos azuis e ela disse.

- olhos azuis? Gosta dela?

- às vezes acho que mais que da kikyou.

Kagome corou e virou o rosto para ele não perceber, por que estava corada? Quando passou ela viu um restaurando muito chique podia se dizer, ele saiu e abriu a porta para ela sair, eles entraram, e inuyasha foi até um homem e disse.

- tenho reserva.

- qual nome?

- taishou inuyasha.

- a senhor taishou aqui esta, mesa pra dois, sim venham.

Ele os guiou para uma outra parte do restaurante, uma mais refinada que a outra, eles chegaram em uma mesa e o homem afastou a cadeira para kagome que sentou, inuyasha também se sentou e logo depois o homem foi embora deixando o cardápio com eles, e kagome disse.

- você não disse que era um jantar de negócios?

Inuyasha fingiu um olhar confuso e sorriu dizendo.

- eu disse isso?

Kagome riu um pouco e disse.

- mas por quê?

Inuyasha suspirou e disse.

- não, eu não fiz isso para kikyou se foi isso que pensou, fiz isso para você kagome.

- você bebeu?

-ainda não.

Logo inuyasha chamou um garçom e pediu um champagne que chegou logo e comida, kagome tomou um gole e disse.

- por que inuyasha? Por que você fez isso?

-kagome, eu não sei, eu... Esse tempo que você está trabalhando na empresa eu tenho sido de uma forma feliz, eu descobri que posso contar com você sempre, eu acho que tem coisas que eu falo com você que eu nunca falei com ninguém, nem com a kikyou.

- idem inuyasha.

Ele sorriu, a comida chegou e eles pararam de falar por um tempo e começaram a comer, quando acabaram inuyasha disse.

- continuando, eu... Queria te agradecer, pensei que esse jantar pudesse.

Ela o interrompeu dizendo.

- sua felicidade basta, se você estiver feliz pra mim tudo bem.

Inuyasha então sorriu e disse.

- kagome, eu vou terminar com a kikyou.

- como assim?

- eu não gosto de ser traído e eu não a amo mais.

- ninguém para de amar o outro de uma hora para outra inuyasha.

- eu não parei de uma hora para outra, ela já estava fria comigo, então há dois meses atrás eu descobri que não a amo mais.

- mais dois meses atrás foi quando eu.

- isso kagome, quando você começou a trabalhar comigo.

Kagome não estava entendendo, inuyasha se levantou e ficou ao lado de kagome, e disse.

- kagome, eu te amo.

Kagome se assustou mais não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois ele havia lhe beijado, kagome retribuiu, afinal, depois do que ele lhe dissera seus sentimentos haviam de uma hora para outra se esclarecido, depois do beijo ela falou, sem nem ao menos perceber ou ligar.

- eu te amo inuyasha.

Ele sorriu, kagome corou, ele logo pagou a conta e eles saíram de repente kagome sentiu uma culpa, e kagome disse.

- inuyasha, eu... a gente não deve, você tem sua noiva e eu o meu noivo.

- mais você não o ama, nem eu a kikyou.

- mas e se eles nos amarem?

- nos prendermos com outras pessoas pelo sentimento delas não é o correto kagome.

- eu... eu tenho que pensar, eu... eu já vou.

Kagome saiu correndo, quando percebeu estava em um beco, alguns homens se aproximaram dela, kagome não conseguia se mover, e um deles disse.

- olha o que temos aqui mano, que gata não?

- pois é, olha hoje a gente deve ta com sorte.

Um deles puxou kagome pelo braço, ele tinha uma faca, na hora que ele ia tocar a outra mão em kagome eles ouvem.

- se eu fosse vocês a soltava agora.

- por que meu chapa? Tem pra todo mundo.

Inuyasha mostrou as garras que estalaram quando ele mexeu os dedos e ele disse.

- isso não é um pedido.

- é um youkai, vamos embora cara.

- vamos, a gente ainda te pega garota.

Os dois saíram e kagome se sentou de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar, inuyasha foi até ela e a abraçou, kagome viu que saiam lágrimas dos olhos do hanyou e disse.

- por que você.

Ele não a deixou terminar dizendo.

- nunca mais faça isso kagome, eu quase tive um troço quando você saiu correndo, você não entende? Eu te amo kagome! Sem você eu não tenho uma razão para continuar vivendo.

Kagome estava assustada, feliz, ela apenas disse.

- eu também te amo inuyasha, eu fiquei assustada, confusa eu...

Ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela como se fosse para ela parar de falar e disse.

- shii, não fale nada, venha.

Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou no carro que estava ali perto, ele entrou, logo chegaram a casa dela, na hora que ela ia descer ela disse.

- eu não quero ficar sozinha, eu estou com medo inuyasha.

Ele a abraçou e disse.

- quer que eu fique com você hoje?

- por favor.

Ele sorriu e disse.

- tem medo de altura?

Ela não entendeu, ele estacionou o carro na garagem dele e subiram para o apartamento dele e kagome disse.

- não estou entendendo inuyasha.

- vai entender só espere um pouco, tenho que pegar uma roupa.

- há isso eu entendi né? Mais.

Ele foi para o quarto, kagome olhou, viu varias fotos da kikyou, do inuyasha, mais só tinham uma deles juntos, ela então viu uma, era dela e do inuyasha eles haviam tirado na máquina de fotos, ela estava bem no celular dele, ela riu, logo ele voltou só com a calça do pijama, uma calça vermelha e disse.

- vamos?

- você vai vestido assim?

- algum problema?

Kagome foi até ele e disse.

- nenhum, mais na rua.

Ele a interrompeu dizendo.

- quem falou que vamos descer?

- traduza inuyasha.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para a parte de cima, ela não estava entendendo, ele disse.

- suba nas minhas costas.

Ela obedeceu e ele disse.

- se segura firme k-chan.

Ela sorriu quando ele falou seu apelido, ele pulou na grade de proteção e pulou, kagome fechou os olhos, o vento frio lhe tocava o rosto, ela os abriu lentamente e se viu na sua cobertura, ela desceu das costas de inuyasha e sorriu ele disse.

- o que achou?

- quando podemos fazer isso de novo?

Inuyasha riu, sempre que fazia isso ou queria, todas tinham medo, e diziam que não fariam aquilo nunca mais, mais kagome, kagome era especial, ele disse.

- acho que já pode dormir sozinha né?

Kagome abraçou inuyasha e disse.

- não, agora que me achei com você, não quero mais me perder.

Eles foram para o quarto da menina que resolveu tomar um banho, inuyasha ficou olhando o quarto, então ele viu duas fotos, uma delas era do dia da máquina que eles tiraram juntos, a outra era dela no parque com um homem, e esse homem era.

- naraku!

Kagome saiu do banheiro já vestida, uma camisola de seda rosa com preto até a metade da coxa, ela viu que inuyasha segurava sua foto e de seu noivo e correu rápido tirando-a de sua mão e apertando-a contra si e inuyasha disse já de pé.

- por que tem uma foto sua e do naraku?! Explique-me kagome!

- eu não posso acredite.

Ele pega kagome pelo pulso e a faz derrubar a porta-retrato no chão quebrando o vidro em vários pedaços, e ela diz.

- pare, por favor!

- me explique agora! O que você tem haver como o naraku? Me fala.

Ele apertava mais o pulso dela, ela gritou.

- pare! Por favor, pare agora!

Ele não parou e sim apertou mais o pulso dela e ela disse.

- ele é meu noivo!

Inuyasha não acreditava, largou o pulso de kagome que caiu ajoelhada no chão massageando o pulso, em seguida pegou o porta-retrato e o apertou contra si, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e inuyasha diz.

- por que não me disse kagome?

- não podia mais eu não fiz nada de mal contra você inuyasha! Eu te amo eu nunca.

- me ama?! Eu realmente tenho minhas duvidas!

Kagome se levantou e jogou o porta retrato no chão e disse.

- não as tenha, eu te amo inuyasha! É sério! Deixe-me explicar.

- e me falar o que? Mais mentiras?

Inuyasha se distanciou de kagome que caiu sentada na cama, ela começava a chorar desesperadamente, e inuyasha disse.

- comece.

Kagome olhou para ele que mantinha a cabeça baixa e disse.

- há muito tempo eu conheci o naraku, ele me disse que eu tinha muito talento, ele era tão educado, tão... Encantador.

Kagome chorou mais, e em seguida disse.

- eu me apaixonei por ele e ele me disse que deveria seguir a carreira solo, eu aceitei.

- mas eu nunca ouvi você cantar, nenhuma kagome higurashi.

Inuyasha se levanta e kagome diz.

- me ouviu sim, então ele me pediu em casamento, eu fiquei tão feliz e fazia tudo o que ele dizia, mais eu sabia... Sabia que ele não era meu, ele não me amava.

- então por que você.

Ela o interrompeu se levantou dizendo.

- pelo mesmo motivo que você.

Inuyasha ficou calado e kagome disse.

- você amava a kikyou e ela nunca foi sua de verdade e você sempre soube.

Inuyasha abraçou kagome e disse.

- é proibido?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, mais inuyasha disse.

- então por que isso aconteceu?

- para nos salvar inuyasha, nos salvar.

Inuyasha e kagome se beijaram, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço trazendo-o mais para si, ele começou a guiá-la para a cama, onde caíram e ele disse.

-será nosso amor um pecado?

- se ele é ou não inuyasha eu não sei, mais segundo as leis, estamos cometendo adultério.

- mande essas leis para o inferno.

Ele beijou kagome...

0.o

Sango e miroku andavam pelo jardim da mansão Houshi e ele diz.

- o que achou da minha música?

- já disse que é linda.

Miroku para de andar e diz.

- isso não significa nada, linda não é nada.

- como assim miroku?

Sango andou até onde ele havia parado e ele disse.

- sabe esquece, amanhã no show você vai saber e a olhos azuis vai cantar conosco, só que em kagome.

Sango não estava entendendo, se ele soubesse de tudo o que ela sentia que ela o amava desde o momento que se viram, sango suspirou e disse ao vento.

- espero que meus olhos violetas algum dia me entenda.

Miroku olhando de sua janela disse ao vendo.

- espero que meus olhos castanhos algum dia me entenda, entenda meu amor, eu te amo sango, será tão difícil você entender que todas as músicas que eu faço são para você? Eu te amo e você vai saber disso.

Ele se sentou em sua cama com um caderno e uma caneta, as palavras começaram a sair naturalmente, seus sentimentos se libertando, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, o refrão, a música estava pronta, e em espanhol como ele mais gostava...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

hehe, gomen nasai pela demora, é sério, estou pior nas outras fics acreditem T.T

bem, respondendo as reviews:

**Agome-chan:**_demorar? um tiquinho miga, sabe como é? no próximo capt eles vão fazer uma coisinha mto fofa e que vai ajudar muito eles mas ao mesmo tempo vai acabar com a imagem da empresa e então a a... ups, to falando demais hehe, e como viu o naraku está com a kikyou e ELE NÃO VAI CHEGAR MATANDO TODOS O.K? eu naõ sou tão louca assim(Ù.Ú sério?)talvez só um pouco.( u.u) tá eu sou feliz?(n.n) affs, eu hein? e sobre ir presa, eu menor de idade( graças aos céus) acho que isso ajuda e minha familia é de advogados, cÊ naum tá morta não, né? rsss, eu sou a ovelha negra sabe? vou ser médica( meu tio também é, naõ sou a única, mas lá de casa sou n.n), bem, sobre as outras fic My little love eu já to indo atualizar, e espero que tenha um coração forte para várias emoções e 3 contos mágicos tá meio parado, eu acho que vou assistir uns filmes para me ajudar estou em fase S.C. caso grave( Sem Criatividade), mas eu vou postando o que já tenho e tentando escrever o que consigo tá? bjs... xau. comenta!_

_**Lalah-Chan:** agradeço por ter colocado me colocado em na sua lista de fics legais, e desculpe a demora, a kikyou é uma chata mais ela tem coração certo?( ao menos nessa fic), eu tenho tentado fazer umas fics dela menos chata( se fosse possivel) tem dado certo, dependendo da personagem ela pode ser muito legal( QUASE NUNCA!), e logo logo ele vai descobrir que ela é a olhos azuis certo? gostou desse capt? espero que sim, o sorvete foi bem mais além né? rsss bjão!!!_

_**K-rol-chan:** que bom que tá gostando amiga, e ... segredo? qual deles? ui ui ui, me explica melhor menina, expecifica! e mesmo assim se eu te contar qual quer um pode ler, ui ui ui ui, vai ter que esperar, bjinhos! _

_bem, obrigada pelas reviews e por favem mandem mais,_

_por favor viu?_

_rsss_

_bjão_

_sophie-sama._


	6. show

_hello_

_desculpe a demora:_

_agora: SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTA ENTENDENDO BULHUNFAS DESSA HISTÓRIA._

_ACHA MUITO BOBA_

_OU SE PERGUNTA MEU DEUS POR QUE ESTOU LENDO ISSO_

_VOCÊ É PERFEITAMENTE... normal._

_kissu1_

* * *

Alguns dias depois lá estavam miroku, sango e rin, logo chegaram kagome e inuyasha, ambos muito felizes, kagome usava uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa branca com manga longa muito folgada e um casaco sem manga azul claro e uma fita azul claro no cabelo, além de uma bota de salto azul, todos indo cantar em um show do find Heart que havia ficado um tempo sem aparecer, os dois anos que kagome saiu, e hoje lá estavam eles unidos de novo, sango estava com uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa estilo japonesa azul de manga longa além de uma bota e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, rin com uma blusa que ia até a metade das coxas que parecia mais um vestido, rosa com varias sakuras e uma calça jeans escura além de uma rasteira, miroku com uma calça jeans escura com vários bolsos e uma blusa de manga longa preta com uma outra de manga branca e um tênis da nike(N/A olha a propaganda!XD), tinham varias pessoas, o show era de dia, os ingressos foram esgotados com uma semana, logo inuyasha subiu no palco e disse.

- e aí pessoal! Quem aqui ta a fim de ouvir o Find Heart?

Todos gritaram e ele riu um pouco e disse.

- sei que muitos ouviram comentários que ele havia se separado não é? Pois é, mentira! Olha todos aqui! Quem aqui quer ver a Rin?!

Todos gritaram e a rin foi para o palco sorrindo e disse.

- e aí tokyo?!

Todos gritaram, muitos estavam vestidos com o estilo de roupa da rin, depois inuyasha disse e rin foi para a bateria.

-é, mais as garotas devem estar com saudade dele não é? Vamos ver se vocês sabem quem ele é, é pervertido.

Todos gritaram.

- miroku!

E ele disse.

- há desse jeito não vale né? Com vocês miroku!

Miroku subiu para o palco e pegou o microfone dizendo.

- quem aí quer ter um filho meu?

Todas gritaram e ele riu um pouco, passou o microfone para inuyasha que disse.

- aff, bom, os caras devem estar com muita saudade dela, ela tem um temperamento um pouco forte e um tapa que deve doer segundo meu amigo miroku, com vocês sango!

Sango subiu no palco e pegou o microfone dizendo.

- que saudades de vocês seus fofos! Pois é, muitos ouviram que a minha amiga se separou,bom, é bom prepararem seus corações não é inuyasha?

Inuyasha pega o microfone e diz.

- eu não sei não, acho que não vou chamar ela não.

Todos gritaram *chama* e ele disse.

- se é assim, com vocês kagome!

Ela não subiu, sango pegou a guitarra e começou a tocar junto com miroku no baixo, inuyasha saiu do palco todos tinham microfones e de repente ouviram uma voz.

*** Itazura na KISS shite**

** nai kuwanu kao suru**

**Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?**

**Namaiki datte iwareru **

**koto ni wa nareta kiedo**

**"Suki" no kotoba dake **

**ienai da **

**My Sweet Emotion**

_Eu te dou um beijo gostoso _

_E faço uma cara de inocente _

_Pode alguém tão rabugenta _

_quanto eu ser infantil _

_Eu acabei me acostumando _

_a te dizer muitas coisas duras _

_mas não consigo dizer: _

_Eu te amo! Minha doce emoção_

Kagome apareceu no palco e todos gritaram, a voz dela era maravilhosa realmente, ela sorriu e continuou a cantar.

**SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu **

**CHEKKU shite**

**Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou**

**Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke**

**Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni**

_Eu acabo de ver_

_ O meu sorriso no espelho _

_Mais uma vez _

_Se por acaso nós corremos _

_Em busca de emoção _

_Poderemos nos manter livres _

_Isso é tão legal _

_Eu posso rir audaciosamente_

**Itazura na KISS shite **

**nai kuwanu kao suru**

**Ijiwaru na **

**watashi wa **

**kodomojimite iru?**

**Namaiki datte iwareru **

**koto ni wa nareta kiedo**

**"Suki" no kotoba dake **

**ienai da My Sweet Emotion**

_Eu te dou um beijo gostoso _

_E faço uma cara de inocente _

_Pode alguém tão rabugenta _

_quanto eu ser infantil _

_Eu acabei me acostumando _

_a te dizer muitas coisas duras mas não consigo dizer:_

_ Eu te amo! Minha doce emoção_

A música continuou, Kagome pulava cantava, quando ela acabou Kagome estava quase chorando, a muito tempo não fazia isso, era tão bom, todas as músicas eram novas, mais alguns conheciam, com a internet era muito fácil, kagome então olhou para sango e disse.

- quem vai cantar agora é a sango, para a pessoa que ela ama e acha que não pode ficar junto dela por um único pensamento que tenho certeza que hoje será esclarecido.

**Dodeche ar suga obso **

**namjadurui **

**maum****wonhar ten **

**onjego da juni ije **

**tonande****ironjog choumirago nonun **

**thugbyorhadanun****gu marur **

**midosso negen hengbogiosso**

_Eu simplesmente não consigo entender os corações dos__homens _

_Eles te dizem que te querem e depois te deixa__m_

_Esta é a primeira vez, _

_você é especial _

_Eu acreditei nessas palavras e fiquei tão feliz_

**marur haji guresso **

**nega shirhojyoda **

**go****nunchiga obnun **

**nan nur bochegiman **

**hesso****norur **

**yoghamyonsodo manhi **

**guriurgoya****sarangi jonbuin **

**nanun yojainika**

_Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim _

_Mas não pude ver isto e você apenas me apressou _

_Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta_

_Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo_

**modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang**

** shirhjungnenunge****namjara durosso thollin **

**mar gathjin anha****dashinun **

**sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman****todashi**

** sarange munojinunge yoja ya**

_Ouvi dizer que se você desiste das coisas muito__facilmente __Para um homem, _

_ele se entediará com você _

_Eu não acho que isto seja errado_

_Uma garota diz que nunca será enganada novamente _

_Mas ela se apaixonará novamente_

**marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago****nunchiga obnun**

** nan nur boche giman hesso****norur**

** yoghamyonsodo manhi**

** guriurgoya****sarangi jonbuin **

**nanun yojainik**

_Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim _

_Mas não pude ver isto e Você apenas me apressou _

_Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta_

_Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo_

**{narration] Onur urin heojyosso budi**

** hengbogharago****noboda johun **

**sarammannagir barandago****nodo **

**darun namjarang togathe **

**nar saranghanda go****marhanten **

**onjego****sorjighi na nega jar doenungo **

**shirho****naboda yepun yoja manna **

**hengboghage jar sarmyon****otohge****guroda **

**n****ar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge****nan irohge **

**himdunde himduro juggenunde****ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde**

_[Narracao] __Ei, querido __A dor não é o suficiente para descrever _

_Como me sinto, éramos tão felizes juntos_

_Mas agora sei que tenho sido cega _

_Você me disse que nunca iria me desapontar _

_Sempre que precisasse de você, você sempre estaria__aqui _

_Eu consigo perdoar mas não consigo esquecer _

_Embora você tenha me magoado_

_Eu ainda te amo _

_Eu ainda te amo_

**sarangur wihesoramyon modun **

**da har su inun****yojaui chaghan bonnungur**

** iyong hajinun **

**marajwo****hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo **

**sanunge****irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso**

_Não se aproveite da vontade de uma garota que quer__fazer qualquer coisa por amor _

_E do seu instinto carinhoso_

_Eu não sabia que nascer garota e ser amada era tão__duro_

_Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta_

**norur yoghamyonsodo manhi**

** guriurgoya****sarangi jonbuin nanun **

**yojainika norur **

**yoghamyonsodo****manhi guriurgoya****sarangi **

**jonbuin nanun yojainika**

_Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim _

_Mas não pude ver isto e Você apenas me apressou _

_Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta_

_Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo_

sango chorava, as lembranças, essa música era para miroku, kaguya uma amiga disse que o viu com outra, realmente, ela chorou, do jeito que ele é, ela nunca nem pensou em escuta-lo, miroku abaixou o olhar e disse.

- sango.

- o que?

- eu te amo.

Sango ficou pasma, era uma brincadeira? E ele diz.

- essa música é para você, igual a todas as outras, eu te amo sango, eu sempre te amei.

Antes que ela disse-se algo ele começou a cantar.

**Algun dia nos juramos  
ser amigos hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte  
lo que yo siento por ti  
dia a dia me pregunto  
que le digo al corazon  
que se siente abandonado  
derretido por tu amor  
sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mia  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar**

_Algun dia Nós juramos  
Ser amigos Até o fim  
Me animo a confessar-te  
O que sinto por voce  
Todo dia me pergunto  
O que digo ao coração  
Que se sente abandonado  
Detido por seu amor  
Sem rumo, estou perdido  
Não posso voltar  
ja não te sinto amiga minha  
E isso eu tenho que contar_

**desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi  
**_Desde que eu te vi  
Tudo é tão distindo para mim  
Porque seu coração viverá com o meu_

**desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti****desde que te vi**  
_Desde que eu te vi  
Vi que voce era boa para mim  
Que minha vida é voce  
E eu quero viver junto a voce__Desde que eu te vi_

**Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir mas  
Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
valgo con mi soledad  
hice todo por no amarte  
me esacape de esta pasion  
imposible es olvidarte  
hoy necesito tu amor  
sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mia  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.  
**_Ja não mando no que sinto  
E não posso fingir mais  
Sem teu amor estou morrendo  
Sozinho com minha solidão  
Sofro por não me amar  
quero escapar dessa paixão  
mas isso é impossivel  
eu relmente necessito de seu amor  
Sem rumo estou perdido  
No Posso voltar  
ja não te sinto amiga minha  
E isso eu tenho que contar_

**Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi  
**_Desde que eu te vi  
Tudo é tão distindo para mim  
Porque seu coração viverá com o meu_

**desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.**  
_Desde que eu te vi  
Vi que voce era boa para mim  
Que minha vida é voce  
E eu quero viver junto a voce  
Desde que te vi_

**Desde que te vi  
todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi**  
_Desde que eu te vi  
Tudo é tão distindo para mim  
Porque seu coração viverá com o meu_

**desde que te vi  
supe que eras solo para mi  
que mi vida eres tu  
y la quiero vivir junto a ti  
desde que te vi.**_Desde que eu te vi  
Vi que voce era boa para mim  
Que minha vida é voce  
E eu quero viver junto a voce  
Desde que te vi_

Miroku olhou para sango e sorriu, esta colocou a guitarra no chão e abraçou o outro, e ela disse.

- eu te amo miroku, te amo, te amo, quando a kaguya me contou aquilo eu fiquei irada eu... me desculpe.

- sango.

Ela o olhou e ele disse.

- não importa, eu não vou deixar ninguém mais atrapalhar a gente.

Eles se beijaram e todos gritaram, eles se separaram sem fôlego, e inuyasha foi de fininho para trás de kagome e fez sinal para todos fazerem silencio, kagome percebeu e se virou mais antes de falar algo ele a beijou,a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou mais para perto enquanto ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, ela não estava com o anel de noivado, vários fotógrafos tiraram fotos, rin pegou uma vela e ficou perto dos casais, mais alguém abaixou sua mão, e quando ela viu quem era deixou a vela cair no palco e disse.

- o que faz aqui?

- por que foi embora? Por que não me disse rin?

Rin abaixou a cabeça e disse.

- como soube?

- a kagome me contou.

- sesshoumaru isso não vai mudar nada.

Todos começaram a olhar para eles e ele disse.

- rin eu te amo, sempre te amei e você partiu meu coração quando foi embora.

- sesshoumaru entenda, somos de mundos totalmente diferentes.

- apenas se você quiser.

Ele a beijou e ela retribuiu depois ele colocou a mão na barriga dela e disse.

- esteja amanhã na Igreja onde sua mãe cresceu com um vestido branco as nove em ponto ok?

Rin não entendeu ao menos até ele colocar um anel na mão direita dela, rin sorriu e abraçou-o gritando.

-sesshy!ainda bem que a vela não tava acesa!

Ele ia brigar mais apenas sorriu, era bom ter sua rin de volta, o show continuou normal, sem imprevistos...

* * *

Kikyou não acreditava no que via, na casa de naraku, ela viu seu noivo beijando a outra, isso era ridículo, ela ouviu naraku dizer.

- o que achou? Demorou um pouco mais deu tudo certo.

- tudo certo?! Meu noivo com a kagome?

- eu consegui o que queria realmente, fiz kagome trabalhar com o inuyasha e ele se apaixonar por ela, e logo terei o que quero.

- e o que você quer naraku?

- ora kikyou, não sabia que contar as coisas antes da azar?

- diga logo maldito!

Naraku riu.

-eu quero... a destruição da sua vida, kikyou.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

- como?

Naraku riu um pouco.

- ora kikyou, achou que eu seria tolo o bastante para não saber que kagome higurashi é sua irmã?a semelhança, a voz, caso não se lembre kikyou, eu era apaixonado por você e você sempre me esnobou e me humilhou, então eu comecei a trabalhar, fiquei rico e vi vocês fazendo a banda, vi como a sua irmã estava linda, e.. vi sua inveja por ela,fiz ela se apaixonar por mim e então a transformei na cantora mais popular e linda da atualidade.

Kikyou sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

- enquanto kikyou yanamoto ficava sendo esquecida, mesmo cantando bem, ela sempre te superava, com a sensualidade, com o atrevimento, com a face, então... eu fiquei competindo com o inuyasha, você não sabia quem eu era... você não se lembrava ou lembraria daquele garoto com cabelos até os ombros desengonçado então viramos amantes e eu quis arruinar com o seu noivado, e quem melhor que ela... sua irmã gêmea.

Kikyou lembrou-se... de algo que tentou esquecer a muito tempo.

_Flash back._

_- vamos lá kikyou, me da uma chance. – falava um garoto._

_- não, você é ridículo eu nunca ficaria com você.- ela sentiu um aperto no coração por dizer aquilo._

_- você vai ver,ainda vai implorar para ficar comigo!- e ele saí, kikyou deixa uma lágrima cair e o segue, ele estava na quadra, ele tirou a camisa e kikyou arregalou os olhos e corou, ele era lindo, o corpo dele, porém não podia ficar com ele, a sociedade obrigava, ele pegou a bola e começou a jogar, então sentiu-se observado e se virou, viu kikyou o olhando e a olhou com raiva, a garota se virou e saiu, tinha que esquece-lo... tinha._

_Fim do flash back_

Ele não sabia que ela o amava,ela tentara amar outros mas... sempre fora dele o coração dela... kikyou yanamoto se apaixonara pelo garoto menos popular do colégio e nunca conseguira esquecê-lo.

-então o que tem a dizer?

Kikyou balançou a cabeça negativamente, naraku agora estava atrás dela, ela sorriu docemente e seus olhos se tornaram vivos como nunca haviam sidos, ela se virou e disse.

- apenas isso. – e o beijou.

Naraku estranhou, achara que ela faria o maior barraco, choraria e imploraria mas...não, não podia ser verdade, ele retribuiu o beijo e uma lembrança lhe veio.

_Flash back._

_- ONIGUMO! ONIGUMO! – ele se virou e viu uma garota do grupo de kikyou._

_- aí onigumo, sabe de uma coisa, a kikyou gosta de você e._

_- YUKA! VOLTE AQUI! PARE DE FALAR MENTIRAS! – falou kikyou correndo, ela chegou até yuka e tapou a boca dela._

_-eu...vamos yuka. – falou kikyou saindo._

_- ela só quer me humilhar... nunca me amaria, nunca._

_Fim do flash back._

Ele e kikyou se separaram em busca de ar e ela sorriu.

- te vejo amanhã. – ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo.

- o que vai fazer? – perguntou naraku ainda sem entender.

- tenho que terminar um noivado. – falou sorrindo antes de sair pela porta,

Naraku sorriu... kikyou gostava dele... mas como ficaria sua vingança?

* * *

Kagome chegou no trabalho sorrindo, viu então kaede olha-la de forma estranha.

- o que houve kaede?- a mulher virou a cara e não respondeu.

Kagome não entendeu mas preferiu ir logo até o escritório de seu amor, estava diferente, hoje estava mais informal( n/a não sei como descrever essa roupa dela gente), ela chegou na sala que antecipava a de inuyasha e arregalou os olhos.

- kikyou?

?- a mulher olhava uns papeis, ela sorriu ao ver kagome.

-olá káh!- kagome ficou séria e se sentou na mesa.

- não sei se o inuyasha já chegou, terá de esperar, e... o casamento, vai ao menos convidar a sua irmã?- perguntou kagome com um certo tom de raiva.

Kikyou riu.

- k-chan não precisa ficar assim, tenho certeza que ficará surpresa ao saber o por que de vir aqui mas... isso vou deixar para o inuyasha te contar.

Kagome suspirou e perdeu seu bom humor, logo inuyasha chegou.

- bom dia a. – ele parou ao ver kikyou. – o que faz aqui kikyou?

Kagome fez uma cara que mais parecia de criança emburrada e kikyou se levantou.

- precisamos conversar inuyasha, à sós. – ela falou sorrindo.

- vamos ao meu escritório, bom dia kagome. – kagome assentiu.

- bom dia SENHOR TAISHOU.- ele suspirou, mulheres, adentrou no escritório e kikyou pegou uma revista e disse.

-a foto ficou linda.

E jogou a revista no colo de kagome.

- foto?- kagome arregalou os olhos. – droga.

Pegou o celular e discou o número do celular de sango.

- sango? você já... sim, sim eu acabei de ver, eu... ta bem, venha aqui eu não posso sair, ah não me venha com história de sono de beleza, venha logo, tchau.

Olhou de novo a revista, suspirou... era só o que lhe faltava

* * *

_naõ entenderam? terrivelmente bobaw_

_eu sei._

_okay,_

_gente disculpinha mas só vou dizer o nome das pessoas okayw_

_obrigada à :_

**_Agome-chan_**

**_Danda-Jabur._**

_beijos!_

_sophie-sama._


End file.
